The Missing Daughter
by The Mountain Queen
Summary: Maddiline Watson is living a wonderful, and normal life. That is, until her parents give her news that will change her life forever. Now she is leaving her home and friends to live with people she has never met, and go to some crazy school that she has never heard of. No Cannon Pairings. OC/HP and HG/DM
1. Prolouge

**Hello new readers! Welcome to my new story! Sorry that this first chapter is so short. I will try and make the later chapters longer. Well, I hope that you all enjoy my new story. Please review and tell me what you think of it! I will thank you for any and all criticisms. Now, please enjoy The Missing Daughter!**

* * *

It was pouring rain on the empty suburban street. Suddenly a loud _POP _was heard in the distance. A man in a long, black cloak steps in front of a normal looking house and stares at the shadows moving around inside. After standing there for a few minutes, the man turns on his heel and apparates away to a dark, and cold manor.

"Have you found her?" a cold voice whispers.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. She-"

"That is enough. Narcissa and I can handle it now. Remember, nobody can know that she is alive. Not even The Dark Lord. Now go."


	2. Chapter One: The Truth Comes Out

**Hi all! Well, here is the first actual chapter of my story. I really hope you like it! Please review and tell me your honest opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. I only own my characters.**

* * *

Maddiline was laying on her bed, glaring at the ceiling when she heard a weird popping noise from outside of her window. Confused, she went to look out of her window, and as she did she saw a dark figure walking towards her house. Frightened, she moved back to her bed, her thoughts returning to that nights events, and the awful fight she had with her _parents. _

***FLASHBACK***

_As she walked into her house, Maddiline could tell something was off. Her suspicions were confirmed when she walked into the living room and her parents stiffened at the sight of her. _

_"Mom, dad... what's wrong?" she hesitantly asked._

_"Honey," her mother said, "we have something that we really need to discuss with you."_

_"Okaaay.." Maddi replied, wondering if she had done anything wrong, or if something awful had happened to her brother._

_"Just sit down babygirl, you're not in trouble, and Adam is perfectly fine," her father reassured her, as if he had been reading her mind, "we just have to tell you something that should have been said long ago." Her father paused before looking at his wife, pleading with his eyes for her to be the one to tell their daughter this devastating news. _

_After a few long seconds, Maddiline's mother sighed and turned to her daughter. "Maddibell, you're adopted," The silence that filled the room was deafaning, "and your birth parents are coming to get you tomorrow."_

_That brought Maddiline to life. "WHAT?!" she screeched, "How could you go my ENTIRE life without telling me that I'm adopted, and then after you finally _do _tell me, you also say that the people that gave me up are coming to get me? How come I have NO choice in this. WHY?!"_

_"Maddiline Arabella Watson. Calm down this instant!" her father shouted. _

_"Why should I listen to you? You're giving me up JUST like they did. Can you even tell me why they gave me up?" _

_"They had to do it to protect you!" her mother explained to her in a quiet voice. _

_"Protect me from what? Couldn't they have kept me and done that?"_

_"No princess. We can't tell you. They have to do that themselves. They couldn't have protected you from it if they had kept you anyway. We promised them that we would keep you safe until you were fifteen. We have done that. Now it's time for them to have their beautiful daughter back." her father explained._

_Maddiline glared at these two people. She didn't want to call them her parents anymore. These people that lied to her for fifteen years. "Whatever. I do not want to go with these people, and I sure as hell don't want to stay her." With that she turned on her heel and stormed off towards her bedroom._

**_*_END OF FLASHBACK***

Maddiline sighed and turned over. The picture on her nightstand was one of her family. Her, her parents, and her older brother Adam. As she studied the picture she saw how _obvious _it was that she was adopted. The only thing she had in common with her family was her pale complextion, and even that was lighter than everyone else's. Her entire family had curly, brown hair, while she had long straight platinum blonde locks, and her eyes were an ice cold silver-blue while her family's eyes were a nice warm honey brown. How could she have not noticed this?

Setting the picture down, Maddiline rolled over on her bed again, and fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting her bedroom window, dreaming of the family that gave her up all those years ago.


End file.
